


Until You

by shelovestoship



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 3.10, F/M, Gen, I really would have loved something like this at the end, add on for 3.10, but you know, can't have everything, our babies being partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelovestoship/pseuds/shelovestoship
Summary: The post 3.10 moment we didn’t get and I feel we really desperately need because no Miggy this week is making my feels sad.
Relationships: Hinted Miggy, Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97





	Until You

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't the song at the end of the episode just the bomb though?

**Until You**

“I never realized the best part of being on vacation is that it ends,” Juliet said as she sat down next to Magnum at the terras table. 

“You didn’t have a good time?” he asked, a little wrinkle between his eyebrows.

“No, I did,” she said, uncapping her beer. “It just felt like too much of a fantasy. Like it was nice, but not real.”

Weirdly, that summed up a lot of what she felt for Ethan in general. 

“Mmm,” he said, not seeming quite his normal cheerful self. 

“Did your case go okay?” 

She hoped it had. She’d decided not to take his calls for those two days. Just because talking to him, having her tell her about a case, she knew that would have distracted her too much. 

She had wanted to try to be with Ethan, truly feel what just focusing on him for 48 hours would be like.

Taking a sip of her beer, she realized she’d failed. She’d found them a case, rather than just be there with him and letting it be enough, she’d needed something to focus on that wasn’t them.

“Yes.”

Was he mad at her? He didn’t look mad. Simply a little melancholy and distracted. But he wasn’t exactly being wordy, now was he?

“Me and Ethan solved a case together too,” she said, trying to get the conversation going.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She wanted to tell him about it. 

It was strange, because she’d gone in part to get away from him. Because… he distracted her? She wasn’t quite sure why getting away had felt important. But even with finding a case, enjoying her time with Ethan, she’d had to stop herself from bringing him up, from thinking what would Magnum do in this situation.

But she wasn’t going to tell him unless he even attempted to get it out of her. Normally he did. He gently nudged and nagged and eventually she told him.

Today there was none of that.

Instead they sat in silence for the longest time. And Juliet thought about Ethan’s words to her last night. That he was happy doing anything and nothing with her.

She was happy doing nothing with Magnum. Just sitting there. Because she’d missed him. But she couldn’t tell him. Not when he wasn't even asking about her case, the past few days.

“Did you ever...” He was looking at the sunset. 

“Did I ever what?”

“My case,” he said, taking a swing of his beer. “It was about a vet. He was on leave but found out his whole unit had been killed on patrol. When I finally found him...he was… he was ready to end it all.”

She felt a fluttering uncomfortable sensation in her stomach that was just a little too close to _shame_ for her own liking. “I should have picked up.”

“I figured it out on my own. It wasn’t as easy, but I’m not completely useless without you, you know,” he said it playfully, but when he finally looked at her, she could tell he was upset.

“I know you’re not.” She thought about what he’d started to ask. “What about you? Did you ever? When you got back? Think about it?”

“No.”

That didn’t really surprise her, while at the same time it did. Magnum was all about protecting people. Unless he was all alone and absolutely sure there was no one left, he’d keep going. Probably even after that too. 

“Me neither. Even after Richard… I was so focused on revenge.” It felt strange thinking about that time. It had been a different life. “Then after… I was just numb. Until...”

“Ethan,” he said, as if just completing her sentence for her. Like he wasn’t even guessing. Like he was sure it was true.

“No. Until you.”

The words hung in the air between them.

Finally he said, “I missed you this weekend.”

“I missed you too.”


End file.
